


Jared proposes adopting

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hate to sound like a broken record but Tractor!beam 'verse, Jared proposes adopting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared proposes adopting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kellifer_fic.

Jensen has never put a lot of thought into children. His belief that his genes should be passed on is always at war with his knowledge that he would probably be a terrible parent.

But Jared likes children, and dogs, and all kinds of things that need nuturing care.

"You're good with Heisenberg," Jared points out.

Heisenberg is a dog. It's _different_. Jensen says as much.

"I bet before we got her, you thought you'd be bad with dogs too."

Jensen has to admit this is true, but he's not sure he has to admit this to Jared.

"I'm not saying now," says Jared, giving Jensen a pleading look that is completely unfair. "I'm just saying . . . maybe."

"Okay," says Jensen. "Maybe."


End file.
